Gobul
Gobul is a Leviathan that shows great resemblance to a puffer fish with the addition of retractable spikes, and an angler fish with its attractive lure. It can be found in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island. Gobul is often relatively passive until attacked. It spends most of its time lying under the river bed, exposing only its whiskers, to disguise itself as a common plant. During this hidden state, hunters can gather from it, but should be cautious, as this is used as a trap to lure prey. It can also be attacked when in this state. Sonic bombs can be used, in the same fashion as Diablos, to bring it out of hiding only when not inflated, doing so will give a small window of opportunity in which to attack the Gobul. While it tends to stay in the water, it does sometimes climb up on land, even if not chasing after prey. When Gobul is under water and hidden in an area with a fishing spot, a Frog can be used to fish him out similar to fishing Plesioth in previous games. This causes it to flip over for about 15 seconds, after which it will continue the fight on land in the current area. Fishing out Gobul is often a subquest, and will lead to extra rewards. Its attacks include: biting hunters with its huge mouth, "inflating" itself (exposing sharp spikes on its back) then rolling over hunters, swinging its large, needle-covered tail back and forth, inflicting paralysis, and an underwater "vacuum breath," with which it draws hunters in close to its mouth and bites down. Otherwise, Gobul may hide underground to leap out at a target or recover stamina. Its bioluminescent lure can also inflict KO status to the hunter, but can be broken just like the Gypceros' crest. Its lure can be broken and tail cut off. When enraged, Gobul will stay inflated, and its spikes will remain visible. Notes * Gobul will try to use its lantern to stun the hunter even after a hunter has broken it like the Gypceros, though it will not have any effect. * While hidden and not attacking Gobul can be difficult to distinguish. Its whiskers are, however, accompanied by a string of rising bubbles. ** Instead of the steady stream of bubbles normally found, Gobul will release small bursts of bubbles every few moments, every time it exhales. * When Gobul is unaware of the hunter's presence, its whiskers can be carved 2 times, its body can be attacked, or it can be forced out of hiding with a Sonic Bomb. ** However, if the Gobul is aware of a hunter near it while hiding, it may extend its spines while surfacing. This will cause paralysis. Gobul may also try to stun the hunter with its lantern or try to use the "vacuum breath". * If the Gobul hides while attacking, the top of its head and back will be visible (seen as a slightly lighter circular lump of mud). * Gobul's lantern will dim when the monster is fatigued, but can still be used, though it has a slower charge up time. * Fishing out Gobul at the beginning of a quest (by using a frog) is a frequently-used tactic that can allow hunters time to attack with zero resistance, thus making the hunt considerably easier. ** However, this can only be done in Area 4, the Gobul's starting area. ** If having difficulty initially "fishing-out" the Gobul in Area 4 (via offline "Urgent Quest, Accident Investigation"), first visit Area 6 for the Gobul introduction video, then Gobul should be available in Area 4 for subsequent attempts. ** For those that wish to fish out Gobul, frogs can be found in Area 2, near the path to Area 4. Frogs can also found in Area 10 of D. Island. * Hunting the Gobul is not only the 3* Urgent Quest, but also the quest that the hunters need to complete to unlock the Long Sword offline. * When weakened the Gobul will rest at Area 8. It will also hunt Epioth to recover stamina. * When weakened the Gobul will use a secret passageway to go to from Area 3 to 8. * The Gobul, like the Gigginox, is not affected by Flash Bombs. However, like all monsters, it will become stunned when hit with a stunning attack. * Gobul can stun other monsters with its lantern if they are watching it. This is particulary noticeable in the dual offline/online arena. * In the Event Quest 'Gobuled everthing in sight!' the player will fight a huge Gobul. Its attack power is increased and so is the range, making him a problem, especially when in the water. He can still be fished out however, making it so that hunting it will not be much of a problem. * Gobul's lantern flash attack can be blocked or "dodged". Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Leviathans Category:MH3 Database Category:Monsters that inflict KO status.